Conventional endoscopic hemostasis clips have become one of the most widely used hemostasis methods for critically ill patients due to the advantages of small trauma, fast hemostasis speed, low incidence of rebleeding, less complications and exact effect etc. The hemostatic mechanism of the existing metal hemoclip is the same as that of the surgical blood vessel ligation or suture, and is a physical and mechanical method. Under the mechanical force generated when the hemoclip is closed, the surrounding tissues and the bleeding blood vessel are ligated at the same time, so as to close the bleeding blood vessel to block the blood flow and realize the purpose of hemostasis. This method is suitable for the hemostasis treatment of non-variceal active bleeding and visible residual lesions of blood vessel, and has been recognized by the doctors and patients. The hemoclip can also close the mucosa of the gastrointestinal tract to promote wound healing. However, the hemoclip is not effective for the irregular bleeding and fine bleeding points on the surface of gastrointestinal tract, and the cost thereof is high for a large-scale use, which increases the patient's medical expenses. Generally, an electrocoagulation hemostasis is applied to the irregular bleeding points on the surface through high frequency electric power introduced by the endoscopic high-frequency surgical instruments, and a function of marking before the operation of gastrointestinal mucosa dissection is fulfilled. However, since the high-frequency surgical instruments do not have the function of clamping and closing, the massive hemorrhage of blood vessel cannot be closed, so that a reoperation is required. Therefore, the operation time is extended and patients suffer more.